


And I Suffer Your Nonsense

by ScreamingYearly



Series: All The Same and We're Fed Up [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Good Big Brother Technoblade, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insane Wilbur Soot, Overprotective Technoblade, Piglin!Technoblade, Tommy needs a hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, no beta we die like l'amburgians, technoblade needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingYearly/pseuds/ScreamingYearly
Summary: TommyInnit was blown up by WilburSoot.Technoblade had a hard time processing it, but there was no way he was letting that monster he once called a brother harm Tommy any further.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: All The Same and We're Fed Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 781





	And I Suffer Your Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote more, i also have other ideas that stem from this au and some that more closely follow the canon story.
> 
> also can you tell i really like tommy and techno's brotherly dynamic? i bet you had no clue

Initially, he really had only shown up to cause chaos and make the lives of others a living hell. But he had also come to aid his brothers, Tommy had sent him a letter, detailing the stress they were under. It had taken a bit for Wilbur to trust even him to join what was now called Pogtopia. For a month now, Wilbur had slowly lost his mind and Techno had been blind to it. He had unintentionally left his little brother to deal with the madman their brother was becoming.

It had been a bit since he’d heard Wilbur’s plans for Pogtopia, simply waiting for orders like the soldier he was. Then Tommy had come to him, eyes distant as he bumped into the piglin. Ears twitching, he blinked at his little brother as the boy mumbled about how insane Wilbur had gone. How he wasn’t the Wilbur they once knew. Techno had tried to coax the info out of Tommy but had only succeeded in making the younger more upset. Ugh, emotions. Then he had awkwardly patted his brother’s back, trying to calm him.

Now however, as he watched ash climb high into the sky and people run about trying to save who they could, he could only focus on one message from his communicator.

_ TommyInnit was blown up by WilburSoot. _

Technoblade was unfocused, honing in on the message. He read it over, and over, and over again while it sunk in.

Wilbur killed Tommy.

Wilbur.  _ Killed.  _ Tommy.

His mouth hung open for a moment before a scream ripped through the air, bringing him back to reality. Whipping his head around, he caught sight of others in danger, trapped under rubble and screaming for help. But something else caught his eye, just barely in his peripheral vision.

A long coat and hooded cloak flowing behind a man who wore a black beanie. Curly hair and blood stained clothes. A wicked smile and dead eyes, the look of a man who didn’t care anymore.

Wilbur.

An enraged snarl grew in his throat as his brother simply stood above the wreckage before leaving, not bothering to help anybody. Seemingly uncaring that he had just killed his younger brother by shoving him into a stack of explosives. Techno could only imagine the look of terror on Tommy’s face as his skin melted off and his body was blown to bits. He could only imagine the immense pain that ripped through him as TnT went off around him, starting the very chain reaction he’d been trying to stop.

Ignoring the screams of help, pleading before they respawned or even died permanently, Techno began running after Wilbur. He passed others, people who had been on his team, looking to help Tommy. He passed people he knew and some he didn’t but all he could focus on was the blood staining Wilbur’s jacket. Their  _ brother’s _ blood staining Wilbur’s jacket. It trailed behind him like a flag, saying how nothing would get in his way, how he would betray even those who cared about him to get to his end goal. It made Techno wonder if Wilbur had ever really cared.

Racing through the woods, he felt like he was barely lagging behind Wilbur. The man was only walking but still Techno lagged behind. At some point he’d began yelling at Wilbur, telling him to turn around and face the things he’d done. He’d yelled the whole way back to Pogtopia, he knew Tommy was there.

He had to protect Tommy.

Their little brother who hung around the corner of a room, peeking out nervously at Wilbur. He seemed so meek and scared looking at someone who was supposed to protect him, someone who was supposed to care about him.

(It made Techno wonder what other things Wilbur could have done to their little brother.)

Storming down the staircase, he growled, vocal cords vibrating and making an inhumane sound. “Wilbur, what the fuck!?”

Finally catching the older’s attention, Techno glared at him, mouth clamped shut tightly. Wilbur didn’t speak and simply looked at him with that same small grim smile. It was almost nauseating. It once again struck a chord in the back on Techno’s mind. He wasn’t around Pogtopia a lot, usually off in his own base or doing what he needed to do around the SMP, which gave Tommy and Wilbur a lot of time alone. Tommy had been more skittish and his energy more dulled as the days came, he seemed too mature for his own personality. The piglin, though worried, pushed those thoughts away. Focusing back on Wilbur, his look almost asked what he did wrong.

Techno snapped.

“You fuckin’ killed Tommy! That’s our little brother and you threw him into a stack of TnT. What the hell were you thinkin’?” The piglin snarled, getting into his brother’s face, towering over the man. “That’s the kid we’re supposed to protect Wil! We made a promise to Phil that we’d always watch out for him, didn’t we? And what did you do?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tommy flinch and slink back into the room.

“What did you fuckin’ do Wilbur?”

A dark chuckle left Wilbur’s mouth, slowly turning into a boisterous laugh as he wiped away a tear with his bloody glove. A wistful sigh left his mouth as he chuckled. “Technoblade, that boy got in my way! You how it is, I’m just causing some chaos! Taking a few lives won’t do any harm. Besides, that child doesn’t really do anything for our cause in the end. Surely, it doesn’t matter if he dies or not!” Wilbur spoke as if he were telling a funny joke and not talking about the child he’d brought into a war. Techno was almost stunned before the growl rumbled in his chest again.

With a quick strike, he punched Wilbur and heard a sickening crack of a broken nose. With a glare, he shoved the other man aside, reaching for some packs and a sword. Marching over to the room where Tommy was, he threw one of the bags at him. “Get packin’ Tommy, we’re leaving.” The younger simply shivered and nodded, ignoring the blood on Techno’s fist.

As Techno went to get his stuff, he made sure to shoulder check Wilbur on his way out of Tommy’s doorway. A silent message.

A warning not to mess with his brother again.


End file.
